Usuário:Mattildo/Arquivo de Discussão:Junho de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário TheMatheusoares, do mês de Junho de 2011. Mudar a cor da predefinição Você não gostou da cor? Eu achei que ficou bem diferenfe a cor de vinho. É o seguinte, você tem que ir na página de edição da predefinição. Lá você terá que procurar a palavra brown encontrar e substituir pela cor que você quer, pondo em inglês. Não vai aparecer bem claramente a palavra você terá que procurá-la. Qualquer coisa eu te ajudo a fazer. As cores que tem são várias é só saber o nome dela em inglês. Como você sabe tem o laranja e o verde. Também tem vermelho, azul (escuro), amarelo, mas fica um pouco apagado, certamente deve ter roxo e até rosa.PeF001. Mudar a predefinição da Wiki é bem legal, e por uma cor que não seja a mesma da Wik americana é melhor ainda, mas nos presonagens eu achei que o roxo não tem muito a haver com o fundo roxo. E para alguns personagens pode não cair muito bem. O que você pensa sobre isso? É bem melhor com cores diferentes, o laranja em tudo não chama muita atenção e fica muito parecido com as Wikis dos outros países. Ajdouble2 Páginas Iguais Puxa você tinha razão e eu nem tinha percebido, mas eu vou excluir e obrigado por me avisar! Baixar músicas de Phineas e Ferb Oi TheMathessoares, é o PeF001. Eu queria saber se você algum site bom para baixar músicas de Phieas e Ferb em inglês. Sem ser o 4SHARED, que é muito conhecido, é que neste site não tem nem "Queen of Mars" e nem "My Nemesis". Página da série Isso tem a haver com essa Wiki ou é algo fora da Wiki? O que seria essa página da série? O que teria nela? PeF001 Trailer do filme Olá TheMatheusoares, é o PeF001. Eu vi o trailer e acho também que o filme será muito bom. Eu estou torcendo para que ele ganhe no DISNEYLLON desse ano como melhor filme DISNEY CHANNEL. Espero que as músicas dele sejam boas e que apareça bem a relação de Phineas e Isabella, Ferb e Vanessa, Candace e Jeremy. Edição completa de dois episódios Olá Matheus, é o PeF001. Eu queria te dar os parabéns por você fazer a edição completa de dois episódios, Isso Não é Um Brinquedo Infantil, e Heróis de Desenho Animado. Principalmente o do brinquedo infantil, que é um dois episódios que eu não gosto, se fosse por mim ele nunca existiria nessa wiki. Obrigado! Música do Momento (Editar) Oi TheMatheusoares, é o Ajdouble2 vi que você editou a Música do Momento, porém editando afeta os votos e tinha falando para não alterar as informações. Eu sei que o nome da música era "I Believe we Can", mas reparando no final do episódio fala "Eu Acredito Sim", revelando que esse é o nome em português.. Está Bem! Está bem, você não sabia mas não faça de novo, Ok? É que com isso afeta os votos. Datas da 3ª Temp. O Ajdouble colocou na página da 3ª Temporada essas datas de estreia. vc acha que ele sabe as datas ou só chutou os dias? Valeu! Diovos 23h52min de 13 de junho de 2011 (UTC) iTunes Pra comprar os episódios eu uso uma conta americana e Gift Cards (eu compro pela internet). tem que usar gift cards senão o iTunes não deixa (eles detectam que vc é do Brasil). os arquivos ainda por cima são protegidos e vc tem que tirar a proteção (deu um trabalhão pra descobrir como) Diovos 18h26min de 14 de junho de 2011 (UTC) ola sou nalbert sou novo nessa wiki ja trabalhei com uma dos simpsons e ganhei um emmy de la gostaria e posso trabalhar aqui ou como vou trabalahr aqui comecei Assistir recewntemente a 3 temp de phineas e ferb assisti a 1e 2 nao vejo ahora do filme espero poder ajudar grato nalbert olha quero dar uma sugestao sabem pr muitos nao estao vindo trabalhar aqui na pagina das coisa(episodios,personagens) tem muita informaçao e e muito cansativo que tal na pagina tiver so Resumo do Episódio o quadradinho que tem do lado com as informaçoes '''Informações Básicas'' ''Linha Cronológica'' ''e so ai muitos iam querer trabalhar se for possivel faça isso nao consigo ajudar pq so com 1 pagina demora 4 horas se tirar menos coisa e otimo tudo bem que e menos informaçoes mas a wikia atualiza e lembre isso so e uma sugestao se possivel agradeço muito'' grato nalbert olha quero dar uma sugestao sabem pr muitos nao estao vindo trabalhar aqui na pagina das coisa(episodios,personagens) tem muita informaçao e e muito cansativo que tal na pagina tiver so Resumo do Episódio o quadradinho que tem do lado com as informaçoes ''Informações Básicas'' ''Linha Cronológica'' ''e so ai muitos iam querer trabalhar se for possivel faça isso nao consigo ajudar pq so com 1 pagina demora 4 horas se tirar menos coisa e otimo tudo bem que e menos informaçoes mas a wikia atualiza e lembre isso so e uma sugestao se possivel agradeço muito' grato nalbert Data do Filme Olá TheMatheusoares, eu ví no PLANETA DISNEY que a estréia do DVD vai ser no dia 14 de setembro, se vai estréiar exatamente nesse dia eu ainda não sei. Nesse site também você pode ver algumas outras coisas sobre o Filme, fala sobre a trilha sonora que lançará dia 10 de Agosto. Também tem alguns comentários e fala sobre o Taka Dois, que vai ter a participação de Selena Gomez. Vídeos Estrangeiros e Tyler Olá TheMatheusoares, é o PeF001. Você já visitou a página dos vídeos estrangeiros que eu criei? E o que você achou? Se não visitou visite. Eu queria aproveitar e te perguntar sobre o Tyler, as edições dele estvam melhorando e de repente ele parou de editar. Como você já conhece-o do youtube, eu achei que você pode saber de algo. Obrigado. Predefinição de Músicas Eu percebi que você encurtou a predefinição, como na wiki americana. Mas eu queria saber se você também vai fazer isso com todos as predefinições? PeF001 Aqui Nesse site: http://www.gifninja.com/ É só salvar as imagens do vídeo, colocar no site e ele as junta, como num Stop Motion Páginas Já Existente! Olá Matheus é o Ajdouble2, sobre a página existente eu tinha procurado e não tinha na Lista de Músicas (o nome estava em vermelho) e então criei ela, mas aí vi quando você colocou a página eu reparei que a existente tinha uma exclamação e a que criei da Lista de Músicas não tinha, "então deu esse mal entendido". A mesma coisa é a música "Eu e Eu Mesma", pois na Lista de Músicas não tem, porém ela existe, mas só que a diferença é uma exclamação: Eu e Eu Mesma e Eu e Eu Mesma!. As músicas deveriam estar de acordo com a lista!